Stuck In the Bathroom On Valentine's Day
by CuteAndIKnowIt2
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are going on a date for Valentine's Day. But when Drew crashes the party ,Percy is left running in the opposite direction. He is led straight to the bathroom but then gets locked in by the malicious Drew. What will become of our hero?
I walked into the amusement park looking for Annabeth. We agreed to meet at the Tunnel of Love at 12:00pm. It was 11:59 and Annabeth was nowhere to be found. I felt awkward holding my bouquet of roses. Today was Valentines Day right? I shuffled my feet back and forth looking around for blonde princess curls

"Percy, I didn't expect to see you here." A sickly sweet voice cooed in my direction. I mentally groaned. The last person I wanted to see today. "Hey Drew." I call out politely, hoping she would keep walking in the other direction.

She flashed a smile at me as she strutted towards me in her hot pink dress. "Where's your little girlfriend? Annabelle, right?" Drew made a big show of looking around and not seeing anyone. "Annabeth," I corrected her. "And yeah, we were supposed to meet up here." I sighed. Where was she?

"Well until Annie gets here, maybe I can keep you company." Drew fluttered her eyelashes at me suggestively. Usually I'm no coward but Drew scares me. "I-uh, gotta go to the bathroom!" I cry out half walking half jogging away from her.

I step inside the amusement park bathroom, relieved that I got away from Drew unscathed. I set the roses on the edge of the sink as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair looked like I had just gotten out of bed. I tried to pat it down and make it look presentable but my raven locks wouldn't budge.

I picked the roses back up and I started slowly heading towards the door hoping Drew wasn't lurking on the other side. And then my phone vibrated.

Three things happened at once. I jumped ,dropping the roses, and I scrambled for my phone,accidentally knocking it onto the floor in the process. I grabbed my phone first and I stared at the screen. It was a text from Annabeth.

"Where are you?" It said. Why didn't I think to text her? "No wonder she calls me Seaweed Brain." I chuckled to myself. "I'll b there soon. In da vathroom." I texted her back. I went to open the door knob when I heard a clicking sound. I tried to turn the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. The door was locked. From the outside.

"If I can't have you then no one can!" I hear Drew's muffled voice screech from behind the door. Drew could be very dramatic. "Open the door Drew." I yelled at her. "Will you go out with me?" She asks though the door. "I have a girlfriend and I just don't like you like that. Or at all really." I told her honestly. I hear her as she huffs obviously in denial. "Then you can just stay in there by yourself!" Drew shrieks. "Drew!" I yell at her frustrated.

I just wanted to go on a nice date with Annabeth. Is that so much to ask? It was Valentines Day for pete's sake. I really hated Drew. "Come on," I tried to plead with her but I was met with silence. Did she leave? I listen at the door for breathing. It seems she has left. I started banging on the door desperately. "Help! I'm stuck in the bathroom.!" I cry out hoping someone out there can hear me. I sink to the floor in despair. And then I stand back up because it looked really dirty.

I notice my phone on the floor and I decide to text Annabeth for help. I unlock my screen at look at my messages. But before I can type anything the screen fades to black. My phone has died right before my eyes."Nooooo!"I sink to my knees, staring up at the ceiling dramatically.

There goes my last hope of ever seeing the outside world. How long do I have left? I'm too young to die! I'm only seventeen. I never got to tell Annabeth I love her. I never got to survive my last year of high school. I should have bought that delicious looking Reeses Cup at the gas station this morning.

All I had on me was my blue ballpoint pen. It wouldn't do me any good here. I had no food and no way to call for help. Would I starve to death? Would I take my last breath in here? Would anyone even realize I was missing before it's too late. Was that blue cake I had for breakfast this morning going to be my last meal?

I slowly wrote on the wall with my ballpoint pen SB+WG in my scrawly handwriting. "I love you." I said to no one in particular. I could feel myself grow weaker from lack of food. I didnt know what time it was. How many hours have I been in here? Was it day? Was it night? Was I going crazy? I could hear my heart beating in ny chest. Bum bum. Bum bum. Bum bum. Why was it so loud? I had one thought before I died. Blue hairbrush. And then my world faded to black.

"Are you okay?" I looked up at a guy with short cropped blond hair and sky blue eyes. "Am I in Elysium?" I asked dopily rubbing my eyes confused. The guy looked weirded out. "Uh, no. You're in the bathroom?" He answered my question with an odd look.

I shot up like a rocket. I must have fallen asleep. How long was I out? "How did you get in?" I questioned him. "I knocked but no one answered so I just picked the lock on the door and walked in. Then, I ,uh found you um, unconscious on the floor." The blonde rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Were you,uh in the middle of something?" He looks at the ground obviously feeling very uncomfortable.

I wasn't sure what he was talking about but I gave him a big smile. "Thanks for saving me,man" I clapped him on the back and grabbed the roses and my phone. Then I ran out the door sprinting towards the Tunnel of Love. "I'm coming for you Annabeth!" I shouted earning me some odd looks from people passing.

I saw Annabeth waiting by the Tunnel of Love looking irritated. I ran towards her engulfing her in a hug. "Percy!' She cried out surprised. "Where have you been?!" Annabeth inquired angrily. "How long have you been waiting for me?" I asked confused. It looked like it was still day outside. How long was I in there.

"5 minutes!" Annabeth complained obviously frustrated. Only five minutes? It felt like days. I couldn't help but to laugh. "This is not a laughing matter Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth looked on the verge of laughing herself.

"Happy Valentines Day." I gave her the rose bouqet. She smiled at me. "So what took you so long anyway?" She asked me curiously. "I was waiting-and Drew, and I ran-bathroom. You texted me. Dead battery. Madness. Elysium. Blonde...awkward..." I trailed off looking at Annabeth to see if she understood any of that.

"On second thought, I don't want to know." She laughs at me as I pout. "Come on Seaweed Brain. Wanna go on the ride? I'll race ya!" Annabeth runs ahead of me leaving me in the dust like always. I laugh as I chase after my beautiful,wise, crazy

As I raced her towards the Tunnel of Love entrance, Drew, and her evil ways were left behind me.

Happy Valentines Day.


End file.
